myfavoritegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gta 5
"Developed by series creator Rockstar North, Grand Theft Auto V heads to the city of Los Santos and its surrounding hills, countryside and beaches in the largest and most ambitious game Rockstar has yet created." : ―Rockstar Games1 Grand Theft Auto V (also known as Grand Theft Auto Five, GTA 5 or GTA V) is a video game developed by Rockstar North. It is the fifteenth installment in the Grand Theft Auto series and the successor of Grand Theft Auto IV. The original edition was released on September 17th, 2013 for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. The Xbox One and PlayStation 4 versions were released on November 18th, 2014, and was later released on April 14th, 2015 for the PC. The original edition was announced on October 25th, 2011, the game's first trailer2 was released on November 2nd, 2011, at 4:00 PM GMT. The game was initially slated for a Spring 2013 release, but was pushed to September 17th the same year. Then, on July 15th, 2013, Rockstar announced the Japanese release date for the game: October 10th, 2013, almost a month after it was released in the West.3The enhanced edition was announced on June 9th, 2014, with pre-orders made available on June 10. Grand Theft Auto V is set circa 2013 in the city of Los Santos and its surrounding areas and tells the stories of three protagonists: Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, and Trevor Philips. It takes place about five years after the events of Grand Theft Auto IV, and four years after the events of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. As one of the most awaited video game titles to be released in 2013, the game was widely anticipated prior to its release. Grand Theft Auto V was released to universal acclaim, holding scores of 96 and above on MetaCritic and GameRankings, as well as receiving perfect scores from over 30 reviewers. The game sold 11.21 million copies and grossed $800 million on its first day, setting many records, and eventually making $1 billion within 3 days of the game's release. Gameplay Grand Theft Auto V evolves nearly every mechanic that was in the previous Grand Theft Auto games. As far as driving goes, the vehicles have been greatly improved, with Rockstar running more complex physics on them. The cars can even hold to the ground slightly better. The driving mechanics feel more like a racing game, particularly the Midnight Club series, compared to Grand Theft Auto IV's rocky, boat-like handling system. The shooting mechanics are better in terms of the feel of the mechanics and larger compared to the melee mechanics in the game, but that doesn't mean that the melee combat won't be fun, as it as been improved over the previous titles as well. Weapon selection has now also been changed. Instead of the old way of selecting through all the weapons, there is now a Weapon Wheel, which is similar to the one featured in Red Dead Redemption, another Rockstar game. Grand Theft Auto V draws inspirations from many different Rockstar titles in the past, including Max Payne 3, Midnight Club, Manhunt, and Red Dead Redemption. There are many unique features in the game, one of those features is that when the players are playing as one of three protagonists in the game, the other two are living out their daily lives, and you will be surprised by what you find the characters doing when you switch back into them. Another unique feature is that the character swapping feature is executed in a Google Earth-styled manner and was displayed during a Game Informer demo, which was showed to have ran smoothly and without lag. The PC, PS4 and Xbox One versions present an exclusive feature, the first person mode The whole game can be played through the eyes of the protagonist. This gameplay mode presents a whole new way to play the game. Cars have detailed interiors different from one another, shooting is like that of an FPS game. New activities have been added, such as yoga, triathlons, jet skiing, parachute jumps, tennis, golf, and scuba diving. Random events have also been added to the game and can appear any time, while the player is exploring the map. The mobile phone has returned from Grand Theft Auto IV but is now only used for calling the player's contacts, surfing the web, and quick saving. Giving people the middle finger is another new feature the player can use while in a vehicle (which Rockstar recommended you do in various locations around Los Santos to see the outcome of this effect, depending on where the player is at, they will get different reactions from pedestrians). Rockstar has also made changes to the pedestrian mechanics; some pedestrians can be seen at the bus stops in East Los Santos, and the same people can reappear in Rockford Hills working on rich peoples' lawns and gardens. Some minor mechanics that help out the environment and looks of Los Santos come on at certain times, such as a sprinklers system coming on in the morning in rich areas like Morningwood. The map is larger than Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Red Dead Redemption combined. After some calculations by members of GawdAlmighty.com, that would equal to around 27.5 square miles/71.2 km2 when land and sea are combined. 3 Vehicles : Main article: Vehicles in GTA V Grand Theft Auto V has more vehicles than in any other Grand Theft Auto game to date, with a variety of vehicles, including airplanes, helicopters, cars, utility vehicles, emergency service cars, motorcycles, and jet skis. Players are able to fly planes, which was impossible in Grand Theft Auto IV because of the size of the map, but the feature is now in Grand Theft Auto V because of the much larger map. There are also submarines that players are able to use to explore the Pacific Ocean. The Rhino from previous GTA titles has returned, including a new complex aiming system and a realistic depiction of a tank. A new feature also allows the player to roll-over a vehicle when the car is flipped upside down. Businesses : Main article: Businesses in GTA V Businesses from Grand Theft Auto IV re-appear. New businesses also appear, such as the Bugstars fumigation company and Up-n-Atom Burger fast food restaurant. The option to eat from restaurants such as Burger Shot is no longer available. Instead, the player can only buy drinks from the various Vending Machines across the map. Weapons : Main article: Weapons in GTA V The game features a large variety of weapons, like the Norinco Type 56-2 assault rifles with sound suppressors, mounted flashlights, olive drab polymer furniture, and side-folding stocks. There is now the option to mount attachments onto various different guns, each one affecting the performance. Melee weapons like the nightstick and the golf club that weren't present in Grand Theft Auto IV have also returned to Grand Theft Auto V. Character Customization : Main article: Character Customization In the game, the player has the option to customize the three protagonists' wardrobe and appearance. There is less customisation available compared to that of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (e.g. changing the body mass of the 3 characters isn't available as it was with CJ in San Andreas). The availability of tattoos, haircuts and ability to apply and change facial hair has returned from San Andreas after being missing from previous titles in the HD universe. Multiplayer : Main article: Grand Theft Auto Online Grand Theft Auto V expands the multiplayer feature that was present in Grand Theft Auto IV. The multiplayer is treated as a additional title and is known as Grand Theft Auto Online. In GTA Online, multiplayer crews from Max Payne 3 can be carried over to Grand Theft Auto V. Grand Theft Auto V has multiplayer features linked to Rockstar's Social Club. Multiplayer holds up to 16 people on Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, and 30 players in Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions. Downloadable Content DLCs have been released regularly since the launch of GTA V and GTA Online, adding new vehicles, weapons and other content. They are however more advanced in Online with the availability of jobs and properties along with additional character customization options like tattoos, clothing, masks, hairstyles etc. Additional content is unlocked if the player buys the Collector's Edition of GTA V. It features a classic hot rod, a sports bike, an electric sports car, a shotgun and a hammer. This is available when the Collector's Edition is installed. On November 19th, 2013, the first update was released, titled the Beach Bum Update, which featured four beach type vehicles, and two weapons, a pistol and a broken bottle. Since then, there has been five extra DLCs as follows; On December 24th, 2013, a holiday themed DLC was released, it had limited time masks and featured snow, though the masks and snow were removed from the player's inventory after the update. On February 13th 2014, a Valentine's Day DLC was released, referencing 1929's Valentine's Day Massacre. It featured a classic Cadillac-style 20's limo and a remake of the M1928A1 Thompson machine gun. Unlike the Beach Bum Update, content in Online was limited edition and was removed on March 3rd, 2014, a day before the next DLC. On March 4th 2014, a business-style DLC was released. It featured three high end sports vehicles, and a private jet. It also featured two advanced weapons, a Carbine Rifle and a pistol. On May 13th, 2014, another business-style DLC was released. This featured a hypercar, a sports car, a luxury SUV and a motorbike. It also featured another assault rifle. On June 17th, 2014, a hipster style DLC was released. This featured six vehicles including two hatchbacks, a supermini, a lowrider, two sedans and an off road truck, an adapted version of an already present SUV. It also featured another pistol and knife. On July 1st 2014, another special was released, this time in commemoration of Independence Day. It featured a monster truck, motorbike, a classic Musket rifle and a firework launcher. Like Valentine's Day's DLC, it was limited edition. The content was removed on August 3rd 2014. On August 19th, 2014, a flight-school themed DLC was added to GTA V. This featured four new vehicles : the Swift returning from The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Besra trainer jet, the Miljet military passenger jet, and the Coquette Classic, and introduced the Flight School for Online. On October 3rd, 2014, The Last Team Standing update was released. It added a shotgun and a sniper rifle, twobikes and a sports car. On December 18th, 2014 a special holiday themed DLC was re-released. The DLC includes the Vapid Slamvan, returning from The Lost and Damned, a clean variant of the Rat-Loader and "racing" versions of the Massacro and Jester. Two new weapons were introduced, the Proximity Mine and the Homing Rocket Launcher. There was holiday themed clothing released as well as the ability to purchase a third property. On March 10th, 2015, a long-time Heists Update was released, including a vast range of new heist missions, similar to the heists in Story Mode, with the highest theoretical gains in GTA Online. The update contained many new vehicles, which are unlocked after playing heists, they include a fast motorcycle, several armed helicopters, a returning jet fighter, several armored vehicles and two large trucks fitted with large machine guns. A motorcycle and a large jeep are unlocked after downloading the DLC. The only weapon added was a Flare Gun. Note that the content was only added to Grand Theft Auto Online, and cannot be accessed in Story Mode. On June 10th, 2015, a money-orientated Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 DLC was released. Part of a 2-part content update, the content included a new SMG, a new hyper car, a muscle car, a luxury coupe, a classic sports car and two gold-plated aircraft. Hundreds of new clothing items and accessories were also added to clothing stores across Los Santos. On July 8th, 2015, the second part of the Ill-Gotten Gains content update, the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 DLC was released. The content included two new weapons, an off-road buggy, a muscle sedan, classic sports car, two-door hyper car, a new motorcycle and classic boat. On September 15th, 2015, the Rockstar Editor came to the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 ports of GTA V via the GTA Online-focused Freemode Events Update. It introduced new features, which also arrived to the PC version in the update. Rockstar has confirmed future DLCs, including GTA V centered DLCs including new assassinations and property for the enhanced editions.